Mimic
"Mimic" is the 25th episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 8, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On March 20, 2012, "Mimic" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Predator Power. In this episode, the Kratt brothers meet Blur, a cheetah they met in a previous adventure. They also find out that Blur has a cub. But when fashion designer Donita Donata and her henchman, Dabio, net Blur, Martin watches over the cub, while Chris rescues Blur from Donita. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. After deciding which of two similar-looking snakes to pick up: a "harmless one" and a "venomous one", Martin successfully picks up the gray-banded kingsnake – the harmless one, after he and his brother analyze the two snakes' features. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Chris is running through the African savanna, trying to avoid getting caught by Martin, but Martin quickly finds him. Then, a fly lands on Martin's finger and the two find out that the fly is mimicking a bee. They decide to find another mimic, which ends up coming from the cub of a cheetah they met in another adventure – Blur. Blur had to hide her cub after noticing a lion in the distance. After deterring away the lion, Blur begins hunting a gazelle, which she fails to catch, and ends up exhausted, allowing fashion designer Donita Donata and her henchman Dabio to net her. Chris goes after Donita and Dabio, while Martin protects the cheetah cub. Martin starts playing with the cheetah cub. Aviva, on the other hand, finishes a Cheetah Disc, which Jimmy teleports to Martin. Martin then activates his Creature Power Suit, and while the spots swerve around him, the cheetah cub start swatting them, leading him to name it Spot Swat. While watching from a tent in Donita's camp, Donita places Blur in suspended animation. She is not impressed with the look of the cheetah on Dabio's shoulders, until she realizes that a cheetah cub would make a great addition as a hat. Donita notices Chris afterwards, and plots to trick him into finding the cheetah cub for her. As Martin tries seeing with his vision, a honey badger rests near him. Spot Swat rests near the honey badger, and Martin finds out the black and white markings cheetah cubs have are used to mimic the black and white fur of honey badgers. After taking Blur and the suspended animation controller, Chris heads off to return Blur to the cheetah cub, while Donita and Dabio follow behind. When Chris arrives, he finds out that the controller is a fake. Donita and Dabio arrive at that moment, and they grab Blur. When choosing which animal to pick up, Martin convinces them to take the honey badger. Donita and Dabio do not notice until they head into their car. Later, the Kratt brothers release Blur from her suspended state. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. In a field containing butterflies, Martin explains mimicry with a monarch butterfly and a viceroy butterfly. The Kratt brothers then explain the purpose and duration of black and white markings on cheetah cubs. The two conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio *Zach Varmitech (replay image on Creature Pod) Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Cheetah': Blur, Spot Swat *Honey Badger *Helmeted Guineafowl *Band-eyed Drone Fly (called Fly) *African Honey Bee (called Bee) *Lion *Thomson's Gazelle (called Gazelle) *Grant's Zebra *African Bush Elephant *Spotted Hyena *Warthog *Nubian Giraffe *Black Rhinoceros *Black Mamba Live Action Note: live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Gray-banded kingsnake *Broad-banded copperhead *Viceroy butterfly *Monarch butterfly *Wasp Trivia * The ecological topics shown in the cartoon segment are mimicry and animal-based material exploited for clothing. Key Facts and Creature Moments * A cheetah cub mimicking the appearance of a honey badgers. References Gallery Chris Shhh.png|Chris is hided and quiet. Martin on Chris.png|Martin has just found Chris. Bros Both on Floor.png Fly on Martin's Nose.png|Chris ais standing on Martin, who is having a fly with a bee pattern on his nose. Bros and a Fly.png Cheetah Racer Callback.png|Chris is showing the Cheetah Race from the episode "Cheetah Racer" with his Creature Pod. Spot-Swat Awww!.png|The cub of Blur Bros Aww Cute!.png Blur and Spot-Swat.png|Blur and her cub are playing together. Martin with Cheetah Eyes.png|Martin has just drawed black lines around his eyes to reduce dazzling. Martin and Cheetah Racer.png|Aviva is improving her Cheetah Racer. Tired Blur.png|Blur is exhausted from hunting. Spot-Swat Scared.png|The cheetah cub is lying on the grass like a honey badger. Bros Count to 3.png|Chris and Martin are counting to three. Chris Riding Cheetah Racer.png|Chris is wearing a protective helmet and he is using Aviva's Cheetah Racer. Aviva with Cheetah Disc.png|Aviva has finished a Cheetah Power Disc. Spot-Swat Swatting Spots.png|The cheetah cub is swatting the spots that are swerving around Martin, let him to name it Spot Swat. Flying Spots.png|In Cheetah Power, Martin is looking larger. Dabio Wearing Blur.png|Dabio is wearing Blur in suspended animation. Dabio Hat.png|"Is this the right hat?" – "No!" Dabio Hat 2.png|"This hat?" – "No!" Dabio Hat 3.png|"This?" – "No!" Dabio Hat 4.png|"And this?" – "No!" Spot-Swat and Butterfly.png Martin Frightened by Honey Badger.png|A honey badger is chasing Martin in Cheetah Power away for the first time. Cheetah Martin and Termite Mound.png|He is bumping into a termite mound. Cheetah Martin and Rhino.png|At the second time, Martin is bumping into a rhino. Spot-Swat Startled by Martin.png|Martin and Spot Swat have reunited. Spot-Swat Licking Martin.png Chris and Blur.png|Chris is taking Blur in suspended animation and a remote control fake out of Donita's tent, but Donita and Dabio are watching him to find Spot Swat. Black Mamba Vs Honey Badger.png|The honey badger is fighting against a black mamba, and Spot Swat is watching them. Cheetah Martin and Dabio.png|Dabio has to choose between Spot Swat and the honey badger. Cheetah Martin and Chris.png Bros Watching Blur and Spot-Swat.png|Blur and Spot Swat are reunited and safe. Blur and Spot-Swat on Termite Mound.png|Blur and Spot Swat are sitting on a termite mound in front of a sunset. Crew say Mimicry.png Wk1382.png|Chris and Martin have just swapped their hairs and t-shirt colors, so Chris is looking like a young Martin and Martin is looking like an old Chris. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes with Villains